Poppy's Point of View
by SkyZoneKiller
Summary: When the danger of the very-happy Trolls occurs, it's up to the very-so-happy Princess Poppy and very-grumpy and cross Branch to save the day. On their adventure to save everyone, they have to miserably tolerate each other!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Princess Poppy, and I am the leader of the Trolls.

Twenty years ago, a herd of creatures, the Bergens, discovered us and wanted to eat us, since we were too happy and jubilant, and they weren't. We Trolls spent our time singing, hugging, and dancing, while they gave each other wedgies, complained about taxes, and obviously frowned. Like, who does that? The Bergens. We were trapped in a large tree, and once a year, the chef would pick one Troll from the tree and would hand them to a Bergen who hasn't eaten one. That happened for centuries, until finally, the brave King Peppy, my father, rescued all of us twenty years ago by leading us safely and successfully to the Forest, where we lived since then. Had he not done that, I would've been eaten as a newborn to King Gristle Jr., who was a toddler twenty years ago.

Twenty years later, us Trolls have spent our lives in the Forest, singing, partying, hugging, and of course, dancing! And King Peppy's my father, so that makes me Princess Poppy of the Trolls. He told me a few months after I was born, the chef of the Bergens chose my mother, Queen Lavender, to be eaten. I was devastated, but I vowed to be the best queen I can be. We now live in pods that hang from trees, but Dad and I's pod is the largest, since we're the royal family. I was the happiest, sweetest Troll ever born, and I thought nothing would come in my way of being happy.

Until that eventful day.

I woke up and grinned, seeing that it was a bright new day. I told my father I would read to the Troll children this morning, due to my Queen-In-Training. I would often volunteer around the Troll village, which is a very good trait for a queen. I looked into the bejewelled mirror I possessed, the grin widening.

Even though my father has a light orange complexion with dark magenta hair and brown eyes, I was born with my mother's flamingo pink complexion, darker pink hair with all strands pointing up, and magenta eyes, sparkly freckles on my cheeks. Daily, I would wear my ultramarine flower headband with my favourite sapphire-blue dress. I was three when my dad saved us from the Troll-hungry Bergens, so I sported my twenty-three-year-old slender frame.

Running past my dad, my scrapbook in hand, I headed over to the school-pod, where the children had their lessons. After thirty minutes of singing Trollsery rhymes, I sat down and began reading to them.

"Once upon a time," I read, "in a happy forest, there lived the happiest creatures the world has ever known; the trolls. They loved nothing more than to hug, and sing, and dance, dance, and hug, and sing, sing, hug, and dance, hug - sing - dance … all of that stuff. One day, the Trolls were discovered by a Bergen. The Bergens were miserable, they didn't know how to sing, or hug, or even dance! They wanted the happiness for themselves. So they ate a few Trolls!"

The Troll children gasped.

"Eating the Trolls made the Bergens feel happy inside," said I. "They started a tradition. Once a year, every year, the Bergens would gather around the Troll tree to taste happiness, on a holiday they called 'Trollstice'. King Gristle Jr., the year King Peppy saved us, was to eat a Troll that day, but couldn't because King Peppy and the Troll guards helped us escape to the Forest, where the Bergens could never find us. It was risky and hard, but we made it to the Forest! Twenty years ago today, King Peppy made us safe, and now every Troll is free to be happy and live in perfect harmony." I sang that harmonic note with two other Troll children as another began to talk.

"And that's why we hug every hour," said the young Troll.

"Yup!" I shut my scrapbook up and went to go put it on a stand.

"I wish it was every half-hour," said a slightly chubby Troll.

"So do I," I said truthfully, "but that wouldn't leave much time for singing and dancing, now would it?"

"Princess Poppy?" asked another Troll. "Do the Bergens still want to eat us?" I turned to them, a grin on my face.

"You bet!" I exclaimed as they gasped. I went to go pick the Troll up and caressed her cheek.

"Only because it's the only way to make them happy," I assured.

One Troll licked his arm. "Oh, no. I do taste delicious!"

"Isn't there anything else to make them happy?" asked the Troll girl.

"How about Happy birthday parties?" asked one.

"Slumber parties!" exclaimed another.

"Or staring at your parents while they sleep," said a deadpan Troll infant.

"Eww," the other children said, obviously disgusted.

"I don't wanna be food," the Troll girl slumped.

"Don't worry," I assured. "No one ever will be, and that's why we're celebrating with the biggest, loudest, craziest party ever! Everyone's going to be there!"

"Everybody?" the Troll infant asked in my hair. I took her out and grabbed my trademark cowbell and stick from my hair, smiling.

"Everybody," I nodded and began beating on my cowbell. Trumpets played, and the petals of the pod began to unfurl.

Everybody, I sang, move your hair and feel united, oh

Everybody, shake your hair and feel united, ooh

I dressed into a woven basket outfit, envelopes in them. I walked around the Troll village, handing them out to Trolls.

Everybody's comin' to the celebration

Imma hook you up with the invitation

Let your hair swing and party with me

No bad vibes, just love you'll see.

I met up with one of my best friends, DJ Suki. She, like all female Trolls, had sparkly freckles. She had magenta skin, furry orange hair in a loose ponytail. Her equipment was attached to a large organism that roamed around the Troll village, a smile on its face. Headsets covered around DJ's ears, but she could hear me.

Do the D.A.N.C.E

1,2,3,4 fight

Stick to the B.E.A.T

Get ready to ignite, we sang and I hopped into the Troll yoga area. Most of them were do the same exact moves, so I decided to join in.

You are such a P.Y.T., catching all the lights

Just as easy as ABC, that's how you make it right

As the Trolls began to dance in circles and vibrations, one Troll named Cooper, a giraffe Troll, began to sing with me.

Ah, It ain't hard out here, when you're doing it right

Put a smile on blast, that's the troll life! he sang. I bounced from canopy to canopy, flipping and singing at the same time.

And I'm here, to help you through it! I turned to my other friend, Smidge, who was small, female, and had a masculine voice. Her blue hair was strong, pulling a barbell into the air. I jumped on it, the basket of invitations in hand.

Your confidence gives me strength! Smidge exclaimed, pulling the barbell into the air. She spun it around, me throwing invitations down. Then, I went to Biggie, one of my other friends, a large blue Troll with a pet glow worm named Mr Dinkles. He took photos and Guy Diamond, a nude glitter Troll, came over and with his glitter, made the photo more enthralling to look at.

"That's it!" Biggie, Cooper, DJ Suki, and I exclaimed. Guy Diamond looked proud, but we were missing two other people. Together, we were called the Snack Pack, and the people we were missing were Satin and Chenille, the fashion twins. We found the two, Satin a purplish pink Troll and Chenille, a light indigo Troll. They both looked the same, obviously, with their blue, purple, and pink hair joined with each other's hair. Still singing, we got on a large leaf, making dance moves and sang with the other Trolls.

Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop the beat

I can't stop, can't stop, I can't stop the beat

I won't stop, won't stop, won't stop the beat

Go! I pointed forward, and all Trolls joined hands, making rainbows and tossing me into the air. Their hair formed rainbows, bright clouds, flowers, and other cool stuff. We all paired together, playing leapfrog or so.

Everybody, shake your hair and feel united, oh whoah

Sunshine day

Everybody's laughing

Sunshine day

Everybody's singing

Sunshine day

I stood in front of the Trolls, happiness exploding through my heart. Everybody, move your hair and feel united, Oh Woah

Oh yeah! oh!

We formed more things, like rainbows, clouds, flowers, mimics of the sky, and Trolleading moves. I ended up on Cooper's head, posing with everyone else.

Yeah! By then, we were all out of breath, panting and wheezing. The Trolls began to disperse, leaving the Snack Pack and I. We heard someone slow clapping and when he walked from behind the mushroom, I stepped off the head of Cooper and went to go smile at him.

Branch was a Troll who never sang and was grey, which was weird because all Trolls were colourful. Except for him. According to my memory, he was four years older than me and was always grumpy. It was quite rare to see Branch in the village, for he spent his time in his on-ground-bunker doing whatever. His cheeks were faintly rosy, black hair sticking up into the sky. His sky-blue eyes narrowed, a leafy vest and brown shorts worn over his body. Branch carried a heap of sticks in his hand. For some reason, I made it my responsibility to make him happy again, because he was so miserable.

"Great job, I mean that was unbelievable-" he began to scowl, the sardonic smile no more on his face. "-loud! I can hear you from a mile away!"

"Good!" I smiled. "I was worried we weren't projecting enough."

"Poppy," Branch said, eyes narrowing, "if I can hear you, so can the Bergens."

"Oh boy," smirked Guy Diamond.

"Here we go again," Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Really, Branch?" Biggie asked.

"It's getting annoying," DJ Suki commented.

"You always ruin everything, Branch …" Satin said.

"... Warning us about the Bergens," Chenille finished.

Branch cleared his face, confused. "No, I don't." I perfectly remembered when Branch crashed Sir Clown's and Harley's party. Harley's birthday, their wedding day, and sadly, Sir Clown's funeral.

"Come on," I rolled my eyes. "We haven't seen a Bergen in twenty-years. They're not going to find us."

"No," Branch sharply said. "They're not going to find me, 'cause I'll be in my highly-camouflaged, heavily fortified, Bergen-proof, survival bunker."

"Wait-" I widened my eyes. Was he thinking what I was thinking? "You're not coming to the party tonight?"

"But it's gonna be the biggest …" Satin and Chenille began.

"The loudest …" D.J. Suki smiled, talking loudly.

"The craziest party ever!" Cooper exclaimed, and we ended in a cheer. It was going to be the biggest, loudest, craziest party ever, and I was hosting it. Since I'm the princess.

"Big?" Branch asked, cutting off our cheers. "Loud? Crazy? You're just going to lead the Bergens right to us!"

"Are you sure you want to invite this party-pooper to poop on your party?" Cooper asked me, sceptical. I grinned widely.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I think everyone deserves to be happy!"

Branch scowled, but I wasn't going to back down now. "I don't do happy."

I walked over to him, the smile weakening. Still, I made sure there was kindness in my eyes.

"Branch," she said, "I know you have happiness inside you, you just need our help to find it." I pulled out an invitation from my hair and it flipped into a diorama. It was moving, a paper-made green troll with black hair singing, "Celebration freedom from the Bergens!" Branch still scowled, so I stood up on my tippy-toes, leaning forward, and smiled. It sprayed glitter from its eyes, as I had planned, and the glitter sprinkled on Branch's face. Still, he didn't flinch.

"Whaddya say, Branch?"

Branch ( finally! ) smiled and grabbed the diorama from me. He threw it on the floor and crushed it with his foot. It was as crushed as my hope for him actually being happy. I gasped, like the rest of the Snack Pack, and walked backwards, as if Branch was dangerous.

"I wouldn't be caught dead at your party," he said, wiping glitter from his face. Then he turned to me. "But you will be, caught and dead." I glowered at him, a bit vexed. I spent hours working on that diorama, hoping for the best, but it served me right to think that Branch would change. Ever since I learned to fluently talk, I've been giving him invites to parties and such, but he did the same thing every. Single. Time. It felt angry, which was rare, my eyebrows furrowing. Right when I was going to walk away, I heard an Australian accent and smiled to see my beau. Well, future beau.

"Whoa, easy," Creek, a purple Troll with sea-green hair, said. "Easy, Branch. Easy, brother." Apparently, a small bug was carrying him by his hair, and he nuzzled it goodbye as it flew away. Creek was like my beau, always flirting with me and being happy. I never met someone so calm and good my whole life, but for some reason, Branch always glowered whenever he saw me with him.

"Okay, first of all, mate," Creek walked over to Branch. "Thanks for sharing your unique perspective on things. Again." He turned to Biggie and Cooper, who laughed.

"But, just for now," Creek smiled, "why don't you try a little positivity, ay? A little positivity might go with that vest." He smiled and ( finally! ) so did Branch.

"Okay, fine," Branch said, "I'm positive you're all going to get eaten." Confused, I heard a ding and the bracelet around my wrist grew a familiar pink flower, enlightened my colour. That meant it was -

"Hug Time!" I exclaimed, happily. I joined hands with Creek, who smiled, too.

"It is Hug Time," Creek smoothly said as we repeated "Hug Time" and hugged each other. Branch, was in the centre, trying to run away and disperse from us. Branch finally pushed himself from the crowd and groaned. My invite was gone from the ground, by the time I went to go find him, and he was still standing there. It seemed as if I was very concerned about Branch's welfare, me walking over to him.

"Some day," he grunted, "when the Bergens find us and when the survival of every Troll is in your hands, I sure hope your answer is dancing, singing, and hugging, 'cause that's all you know how to do." I felt crushed, but Biggie stood by my side.

"That is not true," he defensively said. "Poppy can also scrapbook." Angry, Branch turned to me, a scowl written on his face.

"I can't believe you're going to be queen one day," Branch hissed, walking away. That hurt. Insecurity swam through my heart as I felt tears in my eyes. Branch really knew how to beat up a lass.

"Cheer now, Poppy," Creek said, smiling. "His negative vibrations - they're toxic. Some folks just don't want to happy."

"I guess," shrugged I, frowning. Creek touched my nose and smiled.

"You guessed right," he said. "Boop!" I grinned, knowing Creek would always be there for me.

T **here's my fanfiction you guys! Finally, I finished it, and now, here's the first chapter. Reviews are so very much appreciated, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ribes Montana :** Thank you very much, and I was surprised that I would get a review so fast! I'll consider the "Branch" thing, even though a lot of people are doing that. Probably do a blog. Now, please review! And ask me, please, what stories should I write after this! Peabody and Sherman, Trolls you name it!

Now for the story!

I spent the next four hours planning the party. Getting Suki to make her music, placing glitter bombs in flowers, and tying them up. Glow worms and bugs that glowed-in-the-dark swarmed around as the party began to start. DJ Suki began to play her beats, everyone dancing and singing along. I then saw Suki swallow a glowbug, but she was okay with it, and that's what made the party better. Creek and Satin and Chenille unleashed glitter bombs and one hit Smidge! The entire crowd silenced, looking at Smidge. Out of the blue, she jumped out and yelled, "Yolo!" Hearing that, everyone began to party even more, and I promised I saw a face high in the trees. When I looked again, the face was gone.

"More glitter!" I yelled over the music and that's immediately what they did. Smidge, with her strength, pulled on one of the ropes, unleashed the glitter-filled flowers and they burst into the air. A glittery shockwave exploded through the Forest, a firework of me thrown into the air.

"I can't hear you!" I yelled, imploring for the Trolls to get louder. Finally, we settled down and my father, King Peppy, walked up to the stage, Cooper behind him and cane in hand. I clasped my hands and got the attention of everyone.

"Okay, everyone," I said. "Let's get a little real."

"I know her!" Biggie exclaimed. "That's my friend, Poppy! I know her!" The crowd shushed him. I smiled, rubbing my hands.

"Let's take a moment to celebrate the king," I said. "My father. Twenty years ago this night, he saved us - all of us - from those dreaded-" I was interrupted. Not by Branch; not by Biggie; not by Cooper. A thunder-cracking stomp made us turn where our eyes were headed and a large foot as wide as ten Trolls and as tall as twenty nearly crushed a few of the Trolls.

"Bergen," my father said, recognizing the creature. It was large, with scaly grey skin, mint-green hair, and wore some sort of chef outfit. She grinned wickedly, hands on hips.

"Gotcha," she said, looking at my father, Cooper, and I. Small cupcakes came from Cooper's behind, which made the chef confused. Me, being frightened but responsible, grabbed them and offered it to her.

"Mmm," I said. "Cupcake?" Instead of answering, she smiled wider and unzipped her fanny pack. I immediately had scared written over my face as I dropped the cupcakes and exclaimed, "Run!" That's what the Trolls did, but soon enough, Chef caught Dj Suki and Guy Diamond. Frightened, I ran as fast as I could to the center of the Forest.

"Mr. Dinkles!" I heard Biggie exclaimed. "Has anyone seen Mr. Dinkles?" Unbeknownst to him, Mr. Dinkles was on his back. The chef dove down and with a mighty swipe, took Biggie, Mr. Dinkles, _and_ Satin and Chenille! I turned to see a group of scared Troll children calling my name. Cooper was right behind them, scared.

"Blend in!" I repeatedly said as I ran to go get them. We hid in the bushes, but since Cooper was tall, the chef saw him visibly and grabbed him by his head.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed.

"Cooper!" I yelled. I thought to myself. _Okay, Poppy. No more Trolls being taken. No more_ -

"Everyone!" Creek exclaimed. "Minimize your auras!" I turned around, fearing the worst and ran over to him.

"Creek!" I exclaimed as the chef dove down and grabbed him.

"Poppy!"

I stretched out my hair so he can grab it and join me on ground, but the chef was strong, and Creek lost his grip. As he screamed, the chef placed him in her fanny pack, me scared.

"Noo!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

"Bad Bergen!" My father said, hitting the Bergen with his cane. Slowly, she bent down to grab him, but I sprinted over to him and grabbed him. We hid under rocks, my hair turning into some sort of plant. We hid within it as the chef peered under it to see if we were still there. She looked around the Troll village, looking for more Trolls.

"Thanks for throwing the biggest, the loudest-" the chef began, smiling.

"-The craziest party ever!" Cooper exclaimed, in her fanny pack. Annoyed, she zipped it and pushed a pod from her sight. Stomping away, my hair turned back into its initial self, hair tied by a rubber-band. My people walked over to me, confused. I felt entirely responsible for everything that had happened that night.

"Is it coming back?" asked a female Troll.

"What are we going to do now?" asked a child Troll named Harper.

"We leave!" my father began. "We have to go far away from here!" As the Trolls turned to leave, I grabbed Dad's hand.

"Dad," I said. "We have to go save them."

"No, Poppy," Dad shook his head.

"What about 'No Troll left behind'?" I asked, tilting my head. He exhaled and turned to me.

"Poppy," he said. "It's too dangerous. I'm not the king I once was."

"Then I'll go," I said after thinking. "I'll go and I'll save them."

"No," Dad sighed.

"I have to save them!"

"It's too dangerous, Poppy," my father said as I turned to the direction of Branch's bunker. "You can't go there by yourself."

I looked at the murky sky and then the direction to Branch's bunker. Easy. I'll just go with him. _If_ he says yes.

 **Another chapter done! I'll try my best to update you guys! Plz. review**!


	3. Chapter 3

****Thanks for the two more reviews I got the other day. I wasn't able to upload because I have church and I went somewhere. Anyway, here's my new chapter! Please review!****

 **I marched my way through the forest, determination heaving in my chest. I pushed past large leaves and saw a small house made of stone and leaves : Branch's bunker. There was a doormat that said "Go Away", but I constantly ignored it. I pounded on the stone-like door urgently, frowning.**

 **"** **Branch! Branch! Branch!" I exclaimed and after a while, he didn't respond. Angry, I pounded harder and yelled, "Branch, are you in there?"**

 **A small slot in Branch's doormat opened, revealing him and his eyes.**

 **"** **I'm not going to your party," he growled.**

 **I turned around, facing him. "The party's over. We just got attacked by a Bergen!"**

 **"** **I knew it," he hissed and he pulled me into his bunker.**

* * *

 **Branch turned knobs, set mousetraps, turned combinations, and locked doors, leaving us in the center of his bunker. It was eerily quiet, but what was the point of all of this?**

 **"** **Branch, I have to-"**

 **"** **Shh."**

 **"** **But Branch, I-"**

 **"** **Shh!"**

 **"** **Branch-"**

 **"** **Shhh!" he exclaimed, finger on lips.**

 **Eyelids lowered, I raised my hand up.**

 **He rolled his eyes and asked, "What? What could be so important that it's worth leading the Bergens right to us?"**

 **"** **The Bergen's gone," I told him.**

 **"** **You don't know that," Branch shook his head. "It could still be out there - watching, waiting, listening." He said those things, twitching his ears.**

 **I felt confused, thinking the whole conversation was a waste of time. "No. It left, and it took Cooper and DJ and Biggie and Satin and Chenille and Guy Diamond …" My eyes widened, fear flooding my heart. "... And Creek!"**

 **Branch rolled his eyes,** ** _hmph_** **ing.**

 **"** **So I have to ask you," I stood up, taking a deep breath. "Will you come to Bergen Town with me and save everyone?"**

 **"** **What? No."**

 **"** **Branch you can't say no; they're your friends!" I exclaimed, not believing Branch's pompous behavior.**

 **"** **Ah, ah, ah," Branch smiled. "They're** ** _your_** **friends. I'm staying in my bunker, where it's safe."**

 **"** **Oh, that's great," I sarcastically said. That was rare. "You're the one guy who knows about Bergens more than anyone, but when we finally need you, you just want to hide here forever?"**

 **"** **Forever?" Branch baffled. "No." Near him was a lever, and when he pulled it down, a small circle around us shrinked from the ground, like some sort of walless escalator, and brought us down a heap of rooms. We finally hit the floor, but on the way, Branch was feeding me with info.**

 **"** **Yeah - I really have enough supplies down here to last ten years, eleven, if I'm willing to store and drink my own sweat -" he turned to me. "- Which I am. You all said I was crazy, huh? Well, who's crazy now? Me, crazy prepared." The circular platform hit the floor, Branch walking over to the enormous shelves. He placed wooden sticks in a shelf, me walking over to him.**

 **"** **I'm sorry, Branch. You told me not to throw the party and I threw it anyway, and it's my fault they're gone - and now, I don't know what to do!"**

 **He turned to me, an eyebrow raised. "Why don't you try scrapbooking them to freedom?"**

 **Seriously? Defeated, I let him off easy. "Solid burn, Branch."**

 **He smirked.**

 **"** **Well," I sighed. "Thanks anyway."**

 **"** **Anytime, Poppy," he smiled, crossing his arms. "See you in ten years." Mustering a smile, I pulled the lever up and the platform lifted me upwards. What? How could Branch be so selfish? Apparently, he wouldn't do anything about the Bergens, so it was up to me to save the Snack Pack and return to Troll village, victorious. An idea sparking in my head, I grabbed the cowbell from my hair and began banging on it. Lowering the lever, I was soon face-to-face with Branch.**

 **"** **Hey, Branch? Just wondering if I could borrow something."**

 **Branch rolled his eyes. "What?"**

 **"** **Your bunker."**

 **"** **What?" he asked a bit more surprised.**

 **"** **Okay, everybody, come on in!" I exclaimed, grinning. Branch from different colors or such, exploded through the bunker, leaving Branch surprised.**

 **"** **Hi, Branch!" exclaimed one. They waved at him and scampered around his bunker. A smirk on my face, I casually walked over to him, triumphant. The plan was going well.**

 **"** **No! No! No!" Branch exclaimed, backing up. "Whoa, wait! Poppy, what are you doing?"**

 **"** **You said you had enough provisions to last ten years, right?"**

 **"** **Yes!" Branch said. "To last me ten years! Me! It'll last them two weeks!"**

 **"** **Then I guess I better hurry," I said loudly, then I walked away. Branch quickly caught up with me and grabbed my hand. I turned around, in front of his face.**

 **"** **Wait, wait, wait!" he said, exclaiming. "You won't last a** ** _day_** **out there."**

 **"** **And you won't last a day in** ** _here_** **," I smirked, flaying him with my eyes. Branch looked around, seeing Troll children play with his traps and Troll adults drinking his sweat or some other substance.**

 **"** **Solid burn, returned," I smiled widely and escaped from his shocked face. My father grabbed my hand and I began to sigh. Here comes the persuasion to look after my people and never leave the Troll village.**

 **"** **Poppy, wait!" Dad exclaimed. He exhaled. "Please be careful."**

 **"** **Don't worry, Dad," I nodded. I trapped him into a hug. "I can do this."**

 **"** **I love you, Poppy," he said, smiling.**

 **"** **I love you, too, Dad," I assured him and let go of the hug. I heard a mini "They grow up so fast", but ignored it, and made my way to the platform and lever.**

 **"** **Bye, everybody," I nodded. "See you soon!"**

 **"** **Good luck, Princess Poppy!" the entire Troll village exclaimed, waving. Branch walked in front of the crowd, still confused that I was leaving.**

 **Smiling, I look down at my flower-bracelet and began counting. "And three, two, one." The bracelet lit up, sprouting into a bright pink flower. Pulling on the lever, I escalated and the Trolls' bracelets lit up as well.**

 **"** **Hug Time!" my father exclaimed, now in his underwear. The Troll village chanted "Hug Time" over and over again, as Branch began to crouch and fear.**

 **"** **No. No," Branch crouched and looked at me in fear. Until the platform would get on the upper floor, I smiled menacingly as Branch met my eyes. The Troll village crowded him, all trying to give him a hug. When I nearly left, no more seeing Branch, he mustered out a large "No!"**

 **Sorry, Branch. You decided to stay here, and that's what you get.**

 ** **Finally done with this chapter! I thought I would never finish this, but I ended up finishing it! Please leave reviews and what you reccomend! It'll be wonderful!****


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry how everything was bold in the last chapter. I have no idea how that happened. Please leave reviews after reading. Anyway, I'll update as quick as I can.**

"With her friends safely hidden," I told myself, scrapbooking our predicament, "Princess Poppy set off to rescue her _other_ friends, confident she'd make it to Bergen Town on her own - convinced she'd make it to Bergen Town." Honestly, I wasn't one hundred percent sure about what I said. I finished scrapbooking, but it ended with a Bergen eating my head. I was nervous, letting out shaky breaths, so obviously … I needed to do something to make me feel a lot better.

"Umm," I said, placing the scrapbook in my hair. How would I make it to Bergen Town? I was three when I last saw that place, so one would think I would not remember. Well, the chef's large footsteps were _planted_ into the ground, so I could see them. Goodness, they were huge. Truth be told, I spent a majority of my life _in_ the Forest, not out of it.

"Totally sure she'd make it to Bergen Town," I said, still narrating. Blinking and sighing, I took a few steps back before starting my way north, where the footsteps directed me to. A sharp screech ran through the Forest, making me turn back, but I had to keep going. To assure myself, I did what I knew how to do. What every Troll, even Branch, knew how to do.

" _I really know I can do it, 'cause they're all depending on me_ ," I sang bravely, still walking north. I came across a flower field and climbed up a flower to see the view. I stepped upon a flower petal, making gestures and singing.

" _I know that I must leave the only home I've ever known and brave the dangers of the Forest, saving them before they're eaten_ ," I sang, squinting my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I exclaimed happily and with a twirl, " _I mean, how hard can that be_?" Immediately, the petal broke off, and it sent me hurtling to the grounds. That meant death, so I screamed at the instant fall. Stretching my hair to the ground, it formed stairs and I walked down it, taking in my surroundings. I made it to the floor, my hair in its initial state.

" _Looking up at a sunny sky, so shiny and blue_ ," I said, bouncing around. A butterfly passed by me and I hopped. " _And there's a butterfly; well isn't that a super, fantastic sign_?" A long tongue came out of nowhere and pulled the butterfly into its mouth. A large creature swallowed it, but a clear creature near it swallowed _that_ large creature. A herd of mosquitoes gobbled _that_ creature and a flower, which was camouflaged, spit fire at the creature and slurped up its ashes. Wow. That was gross to see.

" _It's gonna be a fantastic day_ ," I said to myself and eventually, I ran away. I soon found a heap of geysers and what better than to play on them? As the water pushed me into the air, I kept singing.

" _Such marvelousness it's gonna bring,_ " sang I. " _Got a pocket full of songs that I'm gonna sing, and I'm ready to take on anything!_ " I got stuck in a geyser, but it shot me into the air.

" _Hooray_!" I exclaimed, grinning. I landed on some type of swing. " _Some super fun surprise around each corner_ …" A head poked into my face and it belonged to the _swing_ I was swinging on. Apparently, it was its neck, and it was a very long animal, like a snake or something. It opened its mouth, as if it was going to eat me, so I ran up its spine, down its back.

" … _Just riding on a rainbow, I'm gonna be okay_ ," I assured myself as I bolted from the snake-thing. I slid down the rest of its back, hoisting myself up. It was like a very _long_ snake.

" _Hey_!" I exclaimed. " _I'm not giving up today! 'Cause nothing's getting in my way and if you knock-knock me over, I will get back up again_!" I circled the body, as if it was some sort of roller coaster, and I finally ran to the end of the tail ( finally! ). Jumping off, I sang, " _Oh! If something goes a little wrong, than you can go ahead and bring it on!_ " Falling from the sky, I saw a bird come my way, and I found out that it was trying to eat me! Scampering away, it swallowed me anyway, and I ended up popping out of an egg in someone's nest. The babies trying to gnaw on me, but I fell upon a leaf, and made it to ground.

" _Cause if you knock-knock me over, I will get back up again! Whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh. Oh, Get back up again. Whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh._ " It landed on the ground, heading east at full speed! Turning to fast forward, I saw a series of spikes in my way and began screaming. Think that's bad? I went through rain, deserts ( to the point to where my pink skin turned pure red! ), snowy places ( when my hair froze and snow grew on ), an entire ocean and a creature eating me again, and some sort of jungle gym. Either way, I had to climb my way out, on all fours.

" _Ahh! I'm marching along, got confidence. I'm cooler than a pack of peppermints and I haven't been this excited since_ -" I forgot to mention I went through tough winds that almost dropped me to my knees. There were these large spheres with eyes and hopped upon them, until one exploded and I hurtled down to a Venus Troll Trap. Slowly, it closed me in, me getting scared.

" _I can't remember when_! _I'm off on this remarkable adventure! Just riding on a rainbow - What if it's all a big mistake? What if it's more than I can take_?"

Feeling assured now, I opened its jaws, popping out. Get it? Popping out? And my name's Poppy - Anyway, I hopped out of the trap and marched on a hill, feeling brave. Only, the hill grew eyes and split into two.

 _Hill Monster_.

I ended up standing on its tongue and it shook, as if it was precarious. It was, and I fell down the Hill Monster's mouth, heading towards its acid belly. Seriously, because inside, there was a pool full of acid. If my hair would touch it, I would be dead. Literally _and_ figuratively.

" _No! I can't think that way, 'cause I know! That I'm really, really, really going to be okay! Hey, I'm not giving up today! 'Cause nothing's getting in my way_!" I fell towards the pool full of acid, but I smirked, an idea in head. My hair stretched and split apart, clutching onto the two walls of the monster's mouth. It slid on the wall, I admit, but it stopped before my toe could touch the acid. With a large push upwards, my hair shot my into the sky, like a slingshot. I shot out of the ground and landed in a herd of berries, and finally, I grabbed one and stuffed it into my mouth.

" _And if you knock-knock me over, I will get back up again. Oh, if something goes a little wrong, than you can go ahead and bring it on_." Swallowing the berry, my cheeks began to become swollen, blue dots growing on my body. I soon turned into a light-weight bowling ball and because I couldn't feel my feet, I rolled down the hill, bouncing up and down.

"' _Cause if you knock-knock me over, I will get back up again! Whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh. Oh, get back up again! Whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh. Oh, oh._ " Finally, my balloon body fell through a series of spider webs and bounced on some flowers. I rolled onto the ground, now covered in spider webs.

" _I'm okay! And if you knock-knock me over_ , _you knock-knock me over_ , _I will get back up again_ ," I groaned as I felt tired. I've been through alot in the past two days and I needed to rest. My eyelids refused to stay open, my tongue hung on my face.

" _Bleh_."

 **Another chapter done! I finally did it! That's a new world record.**


	5. Author's Note

This is a bit of an author's note .

I'm not going to upload anything for today, probably not tomorrow, since I'm working on something else. Sorry. Anyway, please let me know what stories or movies you want me to fanfic about. Please leave them in the Review section. Tomorrow, I'll most likely upload early. Anyway, please let me know and please review after reading. Be incredibly honest.

 _This is SkyZoneKiller signing off_!


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! On my other fanfics on my other account, hardly anybody read them! But now that I'm writing Trolls, it's much better.**

I would up to a shock, the cocoon I was in split apart. I rose up, still in a sitting position, and exclaimed, " _Get back up again_!" Turning to my right, I saw Branch, who looked relieved, two glowbugs in his hands. Yes! He actually made it! I knew it!

"Branch!" I exclaimed. "My man, you are right on time." I stood up and he let the bugs go.

"Right," he rolled his eyes, putting on his backpack. "Like you knew I was coming.

"Yes," I nodded. "I figured after the third hug time being eaten wouldn't be so bad." True.

"And I figured there was no way you could do this by yourself," Branch smirked, crossing his arms. "Guess we were both right."

I shrugged and pushed past him. "Let's do this! The sooner we get the Bergen Town, the better we can save everyone and make it home safely!"

"Wait -" Branch began. "What's your plan?"

"Just told you," I told Branch. "Make it to Bergen Town, save everyone, make it home safely."

Branch crossed his arms. "Okay; that's not a plan, that's a wish list."

"I suppose you have a plan, hm?" I asked smugly.

Branch cleared his throat. "First, we make it to the edge of Bergen Town without getting spotted; then, we get inside by sneaking through the old escape tunnels, which will then lead us to the Troll Tree, right before we get caught, and suffer a miserable death at the hands of a horrible, bloodthirsty Bergen! - Are you scrapbooking my plan?"

I lost him when he started talking about his plan. To pass time, I leaned on the grass, cutting paper and scrapbooking. Branch rose his eyebrows and finally I popped up.

"Almost done!" I exclaimed, shoving the diorama of us playing together in Branch's face.

" _We did it_!" the mini-us exclaimed, and a trail of glitter shot out of a bush, like I expected.

"There will be no more-" Branch snorted, glitter coming out of his nose "-scrapbooking." The journey from there was completely tedious! Whenever I sang, Branch groaned! What was the matter with him?

"Do you have to keep singing?" Branch asked, angrily.

"I always sing when I'm in a good mood," I smiled, hopping off of a branch.

"Do you have to be in a good mood?" Branch asked, angrily.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "By this time tomorrow, I'll be with all my friends! I wonder what they're doing right now." I flipped off of a branch and began to balance on another, in Branch's wake.

"Probably being digested."

"They're alive, Branch. I know it," I told him defensively.

"You don't know anything, Poppy," Branch grumbled, "and I can't wait to see the look on your face when you realize the world's not all _cupcakes and rainbows_ , 'cause it isn't. Bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it." He walked forward, looking stern.

What was he talking about?

"I know it's not all _cupcakes and rainbows_ ," I said, catching up with him, "but I'd rather go through life _thinking_ that it mostly is instead of being like _you_. You don't sing, you don't dance, so gray all the time." I was now frustrated; why was Branch like this way? Honestly, I didn't want to be like Branch. "What happened to you?"

Immediately, he placed a finger on my lips, clutching onto his backpack. He looked around and began to walk slowly.

"A Bergen?"

"Maybe," he said, walking north. For a moment, I thought he was serious. And then it hit me.

"There is no Bergen, is there?" I asked, dryly. "You just said that so I'd stop talking!"

"Maybe," Branch said after a long silence and kept walking. I rolled my eyes. What am I going to do with this Troll?

 **Finally. Forgive me for not uploading the other day. And I'll take BananaQueen's suggestion on Moana and Trolls. Trollana ( I made it up ) and I was actually thinking about it myself. Please review after reading. Goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter, and thanks for all of the support! Please keep giving me ideas for other fanfics, and don't only choose the Trolls, please. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for the reviews, and for the help, because I love this movie. Also, I do not own them, but I wish I did. On with the story! I haven't written in a long time, due to my writing ban, but I'm back and here's the story. I'm also updating two times a week from now on. :**

That night, Branch made a fire and together, we found little leaves to sleep in. Although Branch's back was turned completely, I knew he was awake, and I was, too.

I grabbed a small picture of Creek from my hair, something I had scrapbooked when I was nineteen. It was like a map, for I unfolded it and unfolded it, until it was of its size, showing pictures of DJ, Cooper, Biggie, Fuzzbert, Satin and Chenille, and of course, Creek. I leaned on my side, hand on cheek, elbow on ground.

"Goodnight Cooper," I said, looking at the photos. "Goodnight, Smidge. Goodnight, Satin; goodnight, Chenille. Goodnight, Biggie. Goodnight, DJ. Goodnight, Guy Diamond." Looking at my possibly Unrequited, I let out a giggle and touched Creek's nose. "Goodnight, Creek; boop!"

"And goodnight, Poppy!" Branch harshly said. Sighing, I looked into the sky, but then my hug-time bracelet turned on with a _ding_! and bloomed into its initial, pink state. I turned over to Branch, smiling, but his back still turned, he gruffly said, "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

I looked into the sky, after silently mimicking Branch. What was the matter with that Troll? I was to be his queen; he would grovel at my feet if he dared insulted me - but then again, I would need his courage and pragmatic demeanor to escort me to Bergen Town. After we would save everyone, we would return to Troll village, and we'd throw the biggest, the loudest, the craziest - Wait. That party was the reason why we were here. And I can't tolerate Branch, since he was so … grumpy. It was like a disease. A Branch Disease. Okay, so we'd throw a _small_ party and this time, I wouldn't rest until Branch would say "Yes! I'd love to go to your party, Poppy!" Though, a part of me told me after we'd save everyone, and throw a welcoming party, he would be the same old Branch. Oh, Creek. I really need your encouraging statements now. Instead of him, I'm stuck with Branch. Grumpy, bitter, and irritatingly sarcastic Branch. Yippee.

" _Stars shining bright above you_ ," I began singing, looking up.

"Really, seriously?" Branch asked, turning to face me. "More singing?"

"Yes, _seriously_ ," I deadpanned. "Singing helps me relax." I began to straighten my leaf-bed. "Maybe you ought to try it."

"I _don't_ sing and I _don't_ relax," Branch fumed lightly. "This is the way I am, and I _like_ it! I'd also _like_ a little silence!" He turned over, leaf covering him. How dare he make fun of the queen? How dare he say he doesn't sing? Okay, maybe I should have a small talk with Branch's parents, but, like, where are they? I never saw a gray Troll other than Branch in my life! In my Queen-In-Training, I have ventured the Troll village, helping those in need, telling the children stories about former Trolls who have made differences in Troll history, baking for the bakers, buying books for the bookstore, and those who are in need of help, at the hospital, I'd bring my mandolin and sing to them. Mandolin. Sing. Those who are in need of help. Sing. Mandolin. Those who are in need of help. Sing to those who are in need of help with a mandolin. _Idea._

I strummed my mandolin, making Branch turn over to me. You're welcome, Branch.

" _Hello darkness, my old friend_ ," I sang, walking backwards. I met with two large sunflowers, who began to sing with me.

" _I've come to talk with you again_ ," we sang in harmony as a green spider lowered himself down to Branch, who was sitting up. "Hello" the spider said.

" _Because a vision softly creeping_ _left its seeds while I was sleeping_ ," the three of us sang as other creatures began to join us. Branch flicked a spider off of his shoulder, pretty blue eyes on me. What? His eyes are pretty beguiling.

" _And the vision that was planted in my brain_ ," we all sang as a series of glow bugs circled around us, singing brightly.

" _Still remains_ ," added a large organism. Together, we all sang in harmony, " _Within the sound of silence_." The forest creatures turned to their hiding places, camouflaged with the night. Still, I strummed my guitar, walking over to Branch. He looked intrigued, as if I was a creep.

I smirked, trying to get Branch to sing as well. To my surprise, he got up and reached for the mandolin.

" _May I_?" he asked softly. Smirking, I handed over the mandolin, and to my abhorrence, Branch threw my mandolin into the fire. Swiftly and with a smile, he climbed back into his leaf, satisfied. I, on my case, stood there. _That just happened_.

The next morning, I wasn't looking forward to talking to Branch. He noticed, and looked more grim than ever, which shouldn't be remotely possible. I walked ahead of him, finally taking responsibility of being a future queen, heir to the throne, primly making my way deeper into the forest. Branch shrugged, as if it didn't matter. We finally reached the tunnels and I began to talk to myself.

"So one of these leads to the Troll tree," I said quietly, but sadly, Branch heard me.

"That's right."

"So many of them," I said, beginning to forgive him. "I wonder which one." With his hands, he rubbed the soil, and looked at the tunnels. "I don't know."

" _Choose a hole wisely_ ," boomed a loud, masculine voice. " _For one will lead to Bergen Town and another to certain death_." I looked at Branch and he looked at me. He turned away, suspicious.

"Who said that?"

" _It was_ -" we looked into the clouds and saw a cloud pop to life. It walked down a mountain with skinny purple legs, wearing socks. When Cloud Guy ( that's what I'm calling him ) reached the grass, he threw scraggly arms, and walked over to us, voice normal.

"Me," he said. "Welcome to the Rot Tunnels. I just want to warn you. One of these tunnels leads to Bergen Town, and the others - _To certain death_!" He echoed the word "death" as Branch arched an eyebrow.

"Think you can show us the way?" I asked.

"You bet."

"Great!" I hopped, but Branch held my arm.

"I don't like the looks of him," he said. "Like, who wears socks with no shoes?"

I giggled nervously. "Branch - he's trying to help us." Cloud Guy waved, after scratching his teeth. "Plus, he seems to know what he's talking

about."

Branch rolled his eyes. "Which way do we go?"

"First," Cloud Guy said, "you have to give me a high-five, and then I'll tell you."

Ooh! "Ooh!" I exclaimed. "Me! I love high-fives! I'll do it!"

"Oh, I know you will," Cloud Guy smiled, "but will he?" He shook himself, looking at Branch.

"Alright, Dumpy Diapers, up high!" Cloud Guy rose his hand while Branch frowned.

"I don't do high fives."

"Slap it, boss."

"Not gonna happen."

"Party on the top floor."

"Nope."

"Little Slappy? Make Daddy happy?"

"That's weird."

"Come on, just a little high five," Cloud Guy whined. "Look, do this -" he slapped his hand with his other one - "but with your hand."

"Oh, no thanks, I'm good," said Branch, a faint, sarcastic smile on his face. _Argh_! Then he got serious. "Thank for that demonstration, really cleared up _what I will not be doing_!" Enraged, I stomped up to Branch, upset and angry.

"Branch, it's a high-five! The others lead to _certain death_ \- get perspective!" I exclaimed.

Branch groaned, sighing. "One high-five and you'll tell us which tunnel to take?"

"So easy." Branch groaned even more after the cloud's response. He swung his hand up, with an "Ugh, fine!" but Cloud Guy pulled it away, saying, "Too slow."

" _Too slow_?" Branch asked, enraged. Cloud Guy and I laughed. Man, was this guy a comedian.

"Classic," I snickered. Cloud Guy shook himself, feeling drained of fun.

"Okay, I'll let you slide with a fist-bump," Cloud Guy said, sticking out his fist. Branch didn't hesitate, trying to do so with a frown, but Cloud Guy changed his position.

"Whoop! Shark attack! Nom, nom, nom, nom! Jellyfish! Ham sandwich! Turkey! Snowman! Helicopter! Monkey in a zoo!"

"What -?!" Branch exclaimed.  
"Gear shift! Chk rrrrrr! Chk rrrrrrrr! Chk rrrrrrrr!" Cloud Guy let go of Branch's fist and laughed along with me. Oh, it was hilarious. Branch turned to be with a solid glare, and I stopped, Cloud Guy still laughing.

"Okay, okay," he calmed down. "I'm thinking we hug." Branch snapped a thick twig with a snarl, Cloud Guy now scared. He turned gray and began to rain with a thunder clap. Later, Branch chased Cloud Guy, me in his wake.

"That's right, you better run away!"

"Branch, please!"

"AAAGGHH!"

"I'm going to tear your cloud arms off of your cloud body, and high-five your face with them!"

"Branch, he's just a cloud!" I exclaimed. We zipped through the tunnels, and down the slopes. Gosh, Branch runs fast when he's angry.

"AAAGGHH!" Cloud Guy exclaimed.

"I'm going to kill you-" Branch said with the dagger-twigs in hand. We stopped at a large tree, thirty times bigger than us, and we were on one of its branches. Cloud Guy did a little dance and exclaimed, "We're here! Ta-da!" Branch and I stopped, surprised.

"Fun hanging out with you guys, catch you on the way back?" Cloud Guy walked back into the tunnel. " **UNLESS YOU DIE**." He left, leaving Branch and I alone. Again. We looked at each other with concern.

Oh, boy.

 **Ugh, that was so long to write. I'm going to settle with shorter chapters, now. Anyway, please leave comments and reviews in the column ( review ), please. Give me more stories to write please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm back, you guys. Whew. Here for the next chapter, onwards! I do not own Trolls, by the way.**

Branch and I crawled up a few branches, only to see Bergens moping on the streets, singing a miserable song of their own. Apparently, I was right about them, even though I don't remember seeing a Bergen - except for that chef Bergen. Anyway, they gave each other wedgies, ripped their kites, dumped gruel on each other, buried each other alive, and to make things worse, they were grumpy and colorless - like Branch!

"Wow," I said quietly. "There as miserable as you." Branch snapped his head up, and turned to me, as if asking, "What did you say?" But I ignored him, and together, we turned the other way, towards the castle.

"-Which means they haven't eaten a Troll yet!" I exclaimed happily. Gasping, Branch and I crawled off the tree, him grumpy as usual. "Now come on, let's go save our friends."

"Your friends."

"Our friends, don't fight it," I scolded him, a smile on my face. Branch and I slipped into the castle, because we were small compared to the Bergens, and finally, we made it to a small place, where torches were held. They illuminated the room, guards walking back and forth. Since Branch was gray and his hair couldn't change color due to that, I camouflaged my hair into flames, making the guards think my hair was a torch. When he left, my hair went back into its initial state, we both stretched our hair to a small ring belonging to a chandelier. We both swung our way there, well on the other side, and we made it on another plank, high above the ground.

"So where do you think they are?" I asked, looking around. Branch looked above at a painting of a Bergen eating a heap of Trolls.

"If I had to guess, I'd say in a Bergen stomach."

I huffed. "Could you try to be positive? Just once? You might like it." He turned, eyes open.

"Okay, I'm sure they're not only alive, but about to be delivered to us on a silver platter," he sarcastically said, actually smiling. You know, when Branch smiled at me, I felt something turn in my stomach.

I took a deep breath. He was actually being positive! "Thank you. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Branch's face changed, eyebrows raised and mouth hung open, but my Hug-Time bracelet turned on, sprouting a pink flower.

"Branch!" I gasped.

"Hug-Time? Seriously?" he asked, but I placed my finger to his lips.

I hushed him. "Listen." A series of bright lights exploded from the kitchen, with a familiar _ding_! I grinned and with our hair, we swung all the way to the roof. With his strength, Branch pulled the air vent, and we crawled through it. When he pulled the air vent open, I could've promised I saw him smirk after I complimented him. Anyway, we trolled ( get it? ) through the air vent, and finally, we made it to the chandelier, seeing the same chef ( but clean ) who invade our party have a talk with King Gristle, now grown and with a golden crown. A Bergen, with pinkish-blue hair in pigtails, and wore a ripped pink dress, followed the two, a birdcage of The Snack Pack on a silver platter and.

"Branch, look!" I pointed.

"They're alive?"

"And on a silver platter, too!" I exclaimed. "We were both right!" We both heard and saw the chef walk over to the king with a bib in her hand. When he tried to put it on, it ripped off, only because Gristle was a lot older. Cooper laughed, but was shushed by Branch and I's friends.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Gristle asked. "We'll see who's laughing when I bite your heads off! All of your yummies heads off!" Then he looked curious, and then, furious.

"Hey, chef!" he exclaimed. "These aren't enough Trolls for Trollstice! This looks like a Snack Pack! How am I going to feed all of Bergen Town with a _Snack Pack_?"

"Oh, sire," the chef said. "There's more where that came from." I turned to Branch, an upset look on my face. Chef may be going back to the village.

"Are you sure?" King Gristle Jr. asked. "'Cause I promised everyone a Troll."

Geez, that fast?

"Sire, everything will be fine," Chef assured. "If I were to be truly worried, would I do this!" Quickly, she opened the cage and pulled out - Creek! Oh, no! I don't - Put him down!

"Creek!" I exclaimed, and I ducked down when Chef looked our way. She turned back to Gristle, who was happy to eat his first Troll.

"Ooh!" he squealed. "My first Troll!"

"Go on, King Gristle," Chef twirled her finger around Creek's hair. "Enjoy a taste of true happiness." I watched in horror as the other Trolls began to shiver and whimper. Creek was going to get eaten! Gristle pulled Creek away from his mouth, confused.

"Shouldn't we wait for Trollstice?"

We sighed, but Chef tensed. "Sire, everyday is Trollstice when you have Trolls." I shivered as Chef pulled out a fresh taco and gently placed Creek inside.

"But my dad said the first time should be special," Gristle pulled Creek from his mouth. Again. We sighed. _Phew_.

"Well," said an impatient Chef, "you're the king now."

"Yeah, I am the king," Gristle agreed and slowly pulled the taco to his mouth. Then he stopped. Make up your mind, King Gristle!

"But I'd like to share this moment … with all the kingdom," said a satisfied Gristle.

"Oh, just eat it!" Chef yelled and plugged Creek into Gristle's mouth. The Snack Pack gasped.

"Oh my god," Smidge widened her eyes.

" _No_!" I exclaimed, fearing the worst.

"Yes!" exclaimed Chef and immediately, a hat was thrown on King Gristle. Latin music played, or some sort, and he was literally spun out of the room. Chef threw a wooden spoon at the pink-haired Bergen, who looked a bit frightened. Oh, my stars! King Gristle Jr. ate Creek! No. No, he's not dead. Branch and I could still save him, right?

"Gidget!" Chef yelled at Bridget. "Watch these Trolls in your room and guard them with your life!"

"Yes, Chef," Bridget said.

"Branch," I said, frightened. "We have to save him!" Before I jumped off the chandelier, Branch pulled me back into the chandelier.

"Same him from what?" Branch asked. "His stomach?"

"We didn't see him chew," I said desperately. "We didn't see him swallow!"

"Face it, Poppy!" Branch whispered back. "Sometimes, things go into other people's mouths, and they don't come out! If we go after him, we're going to get eaten. I'm sorry, Poppy, but it's too late for him." I couldn't believe it. I needed to save Creek, but if I got eaten trying to free him, who would save my friends? Branch, maybe, but he's too pessimistic. No offense, but it's true! Creek just can't die like that! No. It's too late for him, Branch says, but it's not too late for the Snack Pack.

I braved my face and jumped down the chandelier. Sliding down a very long ladder, I leaped and surfed my way down the dining table with a spoon. I leaped once more, and with my hair, flung myself onto the back of Bridget's apron. I looked up at Branch. Was he going to stay there?

Branch leaped from the chandelier and flipped from one guard's hat to another, which I found impressing. He swung on a tassel and grabbed the other bow to Bridget's apron, looking over at me. I was on the other bow, and when he made it, we gave each other a satisfied grin. Now all we needed to do was free our friends.

And save Creek.

 **Sorry that took so long. I'm not going to update as the usual, since I'm doing a lot of things, especially with writing. But I'm still going to update! I'm actually about to watch Captain Underpants : The First Epic Movie, so … that's another great DreamWorks film. Also, I was thinking about something. What if Disney characters, animated ones, went against DreamWorks characters? Personally, I think DreamWorks would win, because we have Kung Fu Panda, Ogres, Dragons and the citizens of Berk, Bergens and hair-swinging Trolls, all of history ( Mr. Peabody and Sherman ), and very fast snails. There's more, but that's all I could think of. Who do you think will win and why? Please leave reviews after reading this chapter! Again, sorry for taking so long! See ya!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello. I'm back, because now, I have nothing to do! Keep reviewing, and I'm somewhat running out of inspiration, so … I'll keep writing. Also, thank you, Reby Montana for all your support, and everyone else that has favorited and reviewed. I don't own Trolls, but I wish I did. Also, I'm working on another fanfiction for Mr. Peabody and Sherman ( I wish for a sequel ) and stuff, so I hope you guys check that out, too. Don't worry; I'm still writing this story. Well, until I finish, and then comes Trollana. ( Ha! )**

Bridget went down a spiral of stairs, the cage of us in hand. Branch and I hung onto her bow, and when she closed the door to her bedroom, he and I hopped off, trying to find a good place to hide. Man, it smelled like Gravy.

"Scullery maid," a voice boomed through the room. Bridget looked up, an open chute on the ceiling. We heard a rumble, and then a herd of pots and pans crashed upon her, a frown on the Bergen's face. Aw.

"Wash these pots and pans for Trollstice," said Chef. "The king's inviting everyone, except you."

A spoon clonked on her head, her lips quivering. Immediately, Bridget began to cry, a flood of sympathy rushing through my heart. She ran to go cry on her bed, grabbing a pillow with King Gristle's face taped on it.

" _I've been alone with you inside my mind_

 _And in my dreams I've kissed your lips_

 _A thousand times_

 _I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

 _Hello!_

 _Is it me you're looking for?_

 _I can see it in your eyes_

 _I can see it in your smile_

 _You're all I've ever wanted_

 _And my arms are open wide_

 _'Cause you know just what to say_

 _And you know just what to do_

 _And I want to tell you so much_

 _I love you_ ," sang Bridget. Honestly, she wasn't bad. In fact, it was adorable! After singing, she hopped onto her bed, crying once more. Quickly, she fell asleep. Goodness, that fast?

"Aww, she's in love with the king," I gushed. It's adorable, really. Oh, romance, what a -

"What are you talking about?" asked Branch harshly. "Bergens don't have feelings."

"Well, maybe you don't know **everything** about the Bergens," I said, leading him to the cage. "Now let's go!" Branch and I ran to the cage, and as soon as Branch pulled the curtain off, the Snack Pack - minus Creek - grinned, happy to see me.

"Poppy!" the exclaimed. " _Celebrate good times, c'mon_!"

" _It's a celebration_!" I sang with them. What? I love singing! Plus, they were alive! It _is_ a celebration. Branch ran over to me, shushing us so we wouldn't wake up Bridget.

" _There's a party going on right here_ ," the Snack Pack sang quietly. Branch scowled.

"No! There is not a party going on right here," Branch frowned. He quickly unlocked the cage with a pair of my scissors ( one he got from my hair ) and twisted it. He later handed the damaged pair of scissors to me, which I found insipid, but Branch was determined, pushing the lock aside with all his might. Gosh, Branch was strong. He … No, no, no. What was I talking about? Oh, right.

"The sooner we get out of here," Branch began-

"The sooner we can save Creek!" I exclaimed happily. He was still alive, I just knew it.

"What?" Branch asked, outraged. Bridget woke up, snorting and said, "Hello?" We all ducked, trying to keep hidden.

"Is it me you're looking for?" she dreamily said and fell back to sleep.

" _Phew_ ," we said, content.

"I know you're looking for the cupcakes and rainbows here," Branch nodded and he opened the cage door, "but let's face it; Creek's been eaten."

"They put him in a taco," Biggie climbed out of the cage.

"It was horrible," followed Cooper.

"Sorry, Poppy," Guy Diamond touched my hand, "but Creek's gone." He walked away, Branch right behind me. Creek just can't be gone! There has to be a catch or something!

"Poppy," Branch softly said, "how could you possibly think Creek's still alive?"

I frowned. "I don't think he's alive, I _hope_ he's alive, and that's enough." Part of the Snack Pack nodded at this.

" _How_ do you always look on the bright side?" Branch asked, frustrated. "There's no bright side here! None!"

"There's always a bright side," I defensively said. There was a large light that nearly blinded us, as if we were staring into the sun. We blinked quickly and gaped in horror to see Bridget, standing over us with a flashlight in her hand.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Where do you think you're going?" We all screamed at once, running away from Bridget, but Guy Diamond sprayed her in the face with glitter. I dashed past Bridget, on my way to her small curtain, as she hurled a pan at Branch, who held a sharp spork. The other Trolls hid behind him, the daring Troll facing the Bergen. Wait - Daring? He's not daring, rather bland and gray. _Get your head out of the clouds, Poppy_!

"Bridget, stop!" I exclaimed. Before she could hit Branch, she turned to me, giving me the attention I needed.

"You're in love with King Gristle!"

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about," she hid her face with a pan. Rolling my eyes, I pushed back a pink curtain of Bridget's secret stash of celebrities. Except, their faces were cut off, and replacing them was Bridget and King Gristle. It was cute, weird, but cute.

" _Excuse me_!" Bridget exclaimed. She ran over to me, closing the curtains. "That's not mine." I groaned, seeing she was in denial, and pulled back enough curtains to see a photo of a groom carrying a bride - with Bridget's and Gristle's faces.

"What does it matter?" Bridget sighed in defeat. "It's not like he knows I'm alive."

"Bridget, I can help you!" I exclaimed, grinning. "What if there was a way we could both get what we want?"

"You love Gristle, too?" Bridget asked, now in my face. "Then you better back off, girlfriend." She hissed feebly, using her hands as claws.

Disgusted by the fact, I shook my head. "No, Bridget, no. That troll, King Gristle put in his mouth, that's Creek and I would do anything to save him. The problem is we can't get near the king without him eating us. But _you_ can! You can walk right up to him and tell him how you feel!" I began to think of a scrapbook, a grin on my face. If only Branch didn't damage my scissors.

" _As if_ ," Bridget frowned. "I can't just walk up to the king; his Royal Awesomeness would never talk to a scullery maid like me."

I began to think, thinking of a way to save Creek and hook up Gristle and Bridget. "What if he didn't know you were a scullery maid? What if he knew you were this _total babe_?"

The Snack Pack and Branch walked upon the bed, seeing the plan I was making. Honestly, I thought they would agree. Branch joined me on the ledge, quite far from me.

"What type of total babe would dress like a scullery maid?" Bridget looked at her apron. "I smell like gravy."

"What if we made you a new outfit?" Chenille asked. "I'm thinking …" The twins gasped concurrently.

" _Jumpsuit_!" the fashion twins exclaimed.

"What's the point of a jumping suit if I still have this hair?" asked Bridget, tugging at her bangs.

"Oh, we can fix that," I nodded, as well as Cooper, Fuzzbert, and DJ Suki.

"What's the point of a new outfit and new hair if I don't know what a total babe would ever say?"

"We can help with that, too!"

" _Really_?" asked Bridget, hopefully.

"What-do-you-say, Bridget?" I asked. "You get us Creek and we'll get you a date with the king." She looked at the Snack Pack, who nodded along with me, and then her collage of Gristle. She placed a hand on his face and turned to me, meek and gentle. I was expecting a large yes, a hopeful grin on my face.

"Let's do it?"

"A-five-six-seven-eight!" I exclaimed, ready for a song. I didn't care if Branch didn't like it, I loved Creek and I was going to get him back.

Whether it killed me or not.

 **Another chapter done! Phew, that took a very long while! I'm writing these chapters, and the story isn't done yet, which is why I'm postponing all of this! Anyway, I'm still writing the fanfic, but I'm working on other stories, so I may be a bit late. For my followers and favs, please keep reviewing and tell your fanfickers ( What? ) to read this as well! For the other people who hasn't read it, please read and review, in order to inspire me to write more, because I really feel emotionless with this fanfic at the moment. Anyway, I'm nearly done, and here it is! Thanks for all the reviews, by the way! Keep them coming!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I'm going to a wedding tomorrow, which is why I update on Friday. You know, I should update every Friday, now, but don't expect EVERY Friday. School's beginning to roll in. Anyway, here's the chapter, and if you have any suggestions, please review as soon as you finish reading.**

" _When you look in the mirror, let it disappear, all your insecurities_ ," sang The Snack Pack as we were dressing up Bridget. I was happy, too, for we were two steps closer into finding if Creek was alive, or not.

"Wait!" yelled Bridget. She pointed to Branch, who was right beside me. "Why isn't this one singing?"

"Come on, Branch," Cooper grinned. "Sing with us."

"Yeah," said the fashion twins, "sing with us!"

"Oh, no, that's okay," Branch calmly waved them off.

"You don't this'll work?" asked Bridget.

"Oh, no, it's not that," Branch shrugged. "I just don't sing." Is he serious? He HAS to or I'll-

" _Branch_!" I exclaimed. How could he do that to a poor Bergen?

"No, no," Bridget sniffed. "He's right; this thing is _stupid_! King Gristle will never love me!" Flopping on her bed, the Snack Pack jumped with her, and calmed her down as I glared at Branch. What type of sick joke was that?

"It's okay, Bridge," DJ Suki said.

"Just let it out, Bridget," Biggie patted her back. "Just have a good cry; go girl!"

Bridget let out a shrill cry. Sounded more like a battlecry.

"Now reel it back in," Biggie assured, seeing the _letting out_ was bad.

Scoffing, Branch turned and climbed up Bridget's curtain. What on earth … ?

"Branch, what are you doing?" I asked. He was being arrogant. "You have to sing."

"I told you, I don't sing." He went further up Bridget's curtain, on his way to leap out the closed window.

"Well, you _have_ to!"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"No," I snapped, angrily. I was climbing after him and I'm not going to let him get away like that. "You can, you just won't."

"Fine," he shrugged. He stopped at the window, about to open it. I grabbed his arm- "I just won't."

"You _have_ to!"

"No!"

" _Yes_!"

"No!"

I don't understand this Troll! So, with all my anger, I yelled, " _Why not, why won't you sing_?"

" _Because singing killed my grandmother_ , _okay_?"

What … What did he say?

 **I'm so sorry this was a short chapter. I'm not really getting the same inspiration as I used to, writing this. I'm not stopping, but still. Please send in your reviews and give me feedback, as soon as you're done. And to Dawnbuneary, I love** _ **Lone Concert**_ **and all of your other fanfictions! Keep writing! Also, I thought this would be a great way to finish the chapter with that cliffhanger. Don't you just hate those? Trolls doesn't belong to me.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter last time. School's rolling in, and I'll have to adjust. Now that I'm free - for a short while - I have the time to update and please read my fanfictions! And when you're finished, please review as well! Also, I tried writing some fanfics, but the categories ( or story names ) wouldn't pop up. Hmm …**

What? What did he just say?

I stood there, like a total idiot, staring at him walk away. Singing, one of a Troll's favorite things to do, KILLED somebody. Not just somebody, but Branch's grandmother, which is a pain in the gut. And it's not even my relative! Then I remembered my mother and her death … Oh, goodness.

"My uncle broke his neck tap-dancing once," Cooper affectionately said.

Following my conscience, I followed Branch to the corner of the ledge, where he sat down in grief. I sat down as well, my heart heavy and tears nearly forming in my eyes. I still can't believe what he just said, though.

"How did" - I swallowed, hands together - "singing kill your grandma?" Then I cocked my head. "What song was she singing?"

"I was the one singing," Branch looked up. I dreaded in astonishment. BRANCH CAN SING? It was like Creek being pink or a back-stabber or something. Or Cooper with a small neck. Or DJ without headsets. Or Satin and Chenille without … FABRIC!

"That day," Branch began, "I was so lost in song, I didn't hear her trying to warn me. A Bergen went down to grab me, but she pushed me out of the way, and …" He took a deep breath, on the verge of crying. " … Got taken instead." He stood up, pressing his hand on the window.

" _Once upon a time there was light in his life, but now it's only left in the dark_ ," the Snack Pack sang. " _Now's there's only love in the dark; nothing he can say .._ "

"A total eclipse of heart," Bridget sang, breath blowing on my hair.

"I haven't sang a note since," Branch spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Branch," I say, saddened. "I had no idea; I just assumed you had a terrible voice." And can you blame me?

"No, no, it was like an angel's," Branch slumped, and then he turned to me. "Well, at least, that's what Grandma used to say."

Awww … Branch was opening up! I admit, he was cute, and not Troll baby cute, but like … like … Creek cute. Oh, my hair! Do I … think Branch has dark hair or blue hair? Seriously, it's kind of hard to tell.

Absentmindedly, I ran over to him, arms outstretched, and trapped him in an unrequited hug. Branch stiffened, my hand over his thumping heart. What was going on his head?

"Whoa, whoa," frowned Branch. "What are you doing? It's not hug-time."

"I just thought you needed one," I snuggled into his warm, soft … _fine_ neck. He was fine, and would always be that way. My eyes were suddenly closed, absorbing ALL of it, when the rest of my friends joined into a hug. I felt Branch's pulse decrease, and Bridget gently hug us.

"Okay, okay!" exclaimed Branch, breaking away. "I'll help, but I'm still not singing!"

Shrugging, I grinned; he could pretend all he wanted, but I knew he was kind at heart. And sweet and … roguishly handsome …. POPPY! Stop thinking about Branch!

"Okay, people, hair we go!" I exclaimed.

" _You … you … you … YOU …_ " the Snack Pack harmonized, on Bridget's head. Their hair grew longer, in a pinkish, greenish, and red hairstyle, me on the floor.

" _You gotta let it show_ ," I sat upon with them, my hair blending into the wavy wig. " _I'm coming … out_!" After Bridget changing into her jumpsuit, purse, and high heels, she walked clumsily down the streets, receiving looks from other Bergens. We, the Trolls, sat in her hair, Branch looking deadpan and quite angry.

" _I'm coming … out! I'm coming … out! I'm coming-_ "

" _Yo! I'm coming out like the sun after rain! Ready to shine, no time to be playin'. Feelin' good, gonna get, get, what I, what I want, gonna show everybody how I flaunt. Look at me now, confidence soaring, dudes be impressed with the points I'm scoring, like that ain't boring, and it just don't quit! Watch the king drop his jaw when I'm shaking my hips, I'm saying_ -" Bridget rapped.

" _She's coming out, she's coming, and it's time to take a stand_ -"

"And show the world that I …" Bridget sang.

"She's coming out!" I sang with her, smiling. We high-fived, and Bridget threw a sub into some sort of crocodile's mouth. After our little song, we heard Gristle yelling at the town's tailor about a "man's bib," "the king bringing back Trollstice," and "an elegant, sophisticated bib." All in all, I found this delirious.

Bridget gasped, staring at the king. She leaned her face unto the door, smiling. "Oh, he's so beautiful!"

"And so are you," I said, admiring the outfit and hair Bridget wore. She was very nice person, too.

"Oh, he'll know I'm just a scullery maid!" Bridget fretted.

No! "No, no, no!"

"I gotta get out of here!" Bridget exclaimed.

"I'll be right here for you, Bridget, and we all will," I grinned, assuring her.

"You'll tell me what to say, right?" Bridget asked, confused.

"Of course I will!"

" _Of course I will_!"

"Just wait until we get inside."

 **Here we are! Finally, I was able to upload! Now to work on my other story! Please review and I thank all of you guys! Goodbye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I was just listening to a Disney song challenge ( I lost at Hercules, Princess and the Frog, and Moana ), and I, for the first time, heard** _ **I Won't Say ( I'm In Love )**_ **by Megara, which is helping me for my personal story. So there's an extra scene with that song in this chapter - or the next, I dunno.**

"Look at you!" said Bibley. "Such a big, big boy!"

"I love it," King Gristle looked down at his _man's_ bib. Immediately, Bibley and Gristle's guards began clapping, as if a bib's something to clap about.

I whispered something into Bridget's ear.

"I think you look fat," Bridget said, smoothly. No!

"What?" Gristle turned and glared right at the Bergen, who was stuttering.

"P-H, phat," I whispered. "Then strike that pose."

"P-H, phat," Bridget placed a hand to her wig. " _Ooh_!" She struck a pose, and apparently, it caught Gristle's eye.

" _Hot lunch_ ," he whispered and walked over to Bridget. So far, so creepy. "Total honesty from a total babe." He took Bridget's hand, and Bridget began to shiver and shake, laughing sheepishly.

"And who you might be?"

Uh … I never planned her name! I turned to Branch, and then the Snack Pack.

"Lady?"

"Glitter?"

"Sparkles?"

"Seriously?" Branch asked, unamused.

"My name is Lady Glitter Sparkles Seriously," Bridget said in a robotic voice. I supress the urge of slapping myself.

"Well," Gristle bowed, "Milady Glitter Sparkles, would you like to join me for an evening at Captain Starfunkle's Roller Rink and Arcade?"

"Would I?" Bridget asked, rhetorically. Then she looked confused. "Would I?"

"Yes, you'd be delighted," nodded I.

"Yes, you'd be delighted." Oh, Bridget.

"Hmm," Gristle nodded. "Indeed I would."

Branch turned to me, frowning. "When are you going to ask him about Creek?"

"We have to warm him up first." I turned to Branch, smirking, hands on my hips. I could've promised, for a moment, Branch looked flustered. "Don't you know anything about romance?"

"Of course," Branch rolled his eyes. "I'm passionate about it."

"Really?" He's … a sappy romantic? Wow, I didn't expect that.

"Don't you know anything about sarcasm?"

Cooper leaned in. "I think I had a sarcasm once."

Gristle took Bridget's arm. "And I'll take one of everything, Bibley. Things are going to get _messy_." With that, he slammed the door behind him.

"Enjoy your pizza," said the waiter. "Here are your tokens." He threw them on the table and whisked away, us still in our places. What type of service is that? No one else was in the roller rink, so it was just us.

"Ooh, fancy," Bridget grinned. "Good thing I brought my appetite." She reached for a slice and so did Gristle, but this time, they leaned in and-

Bridget smacked Gristle's hand and swallowed the pizza in unladylike gulps. That _was_ something.

"You're fantastic," Gristle marveled.

" _Bridget_ ," I exclaimed. "Compliment him back."

"I like your back," Bridget licked her lips.

"No, compliment _him_ back."

" _But I do like his back_!"

"Huh?" Gristle asked.

"Poppy, help her!" exclaimed Branch.

I turned to Gristle, and nearly choked looking into his big red eyes. Then I saw the mole near his twitching ear. "Your eyes … _gag_ … ooh, your ears …" I'm sorry; he just was too disgusting. Sadly, Bridget was repeating everything I was saying.

"Skin!"

"Ears!"

"Nose!"

"Face!"

"Are you okay?" King Gristle asked nervously.

"Your _teeeeeth_!" Guy Diamond said in his auto-tune voice. Bridget copied, but failed incredibly.

"What? Are you making fun of me?" Gristle stood from his seat, angry. Oh, no! There goes our chance of Creek if he leaves the roller rink! WHAT DO WE DO-?

" _Your eyes_ ," Bridget perked. Everyone was silent.

"They're like … two pools, so deep, I fear if I dive in …" she copied. But who? Where was she getting this from?

"I might never come out for air," Branch whispered softly, ignoring the rest of us.

Oh.

" _I might never come out for air_." Wait. Branch was saying all of this? What did _he_ know about all of this sort of stuff? Still, I was amazed and turned to him, to verify all of this.

Yes, it was real.

" _And your smile_ ," Branch looked into space. "The sun itself turns jealous and hides behind the clouds …"

"Knowing it cannot shine _half_ as bright," Bridget finished. I couldn't help it; my heart began to flutter, the freckles on my cheeks glittering even more. A small smile grew on my face, knowing that Branch was soft inside after all. Maybe he's not all that bad, or maybe he's just a heartthrob-

STOP IT, POPPY!

"I kinda do have a nice smile, don't I?" Gristle sat down, softly smiling.

"Yes," Branch nodded and turned to me. He wasn't looking at Suki, or Smidge, or Satin, or Chenille, but _me_. With respect, and honestly, he's never done that before. But he didn't just turn to me.

 _He returned my smile._

Oh, Branch. Nothing could ruin this perfect- Oh, wait. He just looked away.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Bridget looked down.

"Guys, she's going rogue!" Biggie panicked.

"But being here with you today makes me realize that true happiness is possible," Bridget nodded.

Did a Bergen just- Wow. "Woah," I gasped. How many Bergens do you know can do that?

"It is," Gristle nodded. Okay, two Bergens. "True happiness is a lot closer than you think. It's right here." He placed a hand to his heart - Oh, that's sweet. Oh, no, that's his brooch. Seriously, Gristle?

"That's pretty, I guess," Bridget fiddled with her fingers.

"What do you think now?" Gristle asked and opened his brooch, only to reveal …

 _Creek_. Instantly, I felt sick, and then joyous. My Creek was alive! He squealed in terror, though.

" _Creek_?" Branch asked, as if he was angered to see him.

"I _knew he was alive_!" I exclaimed.

"Mr. Dinkles, he's alive!" Biggie exclaimed while the others cheered.

"Oh, snap."

I turned to see every gasp at Mr. Dinkles, who looked just as innocent.

"You just talked," Biggie breathed.

Silence.

" _Mew_ ," the gloworm said.

"I've been savoring this little guy," Gristle held Creek up to Bridget, who looked just as alarmed. Quickly, Gristle placed Creek back into the brooch.

" _Mercy_ -"

"So, Milady, will I be seeing you at the Trollstice feast?" Gristle asked.

"Duh," Bridget shrugged. "I'll be working."

" _It_ ," I whispered. "Working it!"

" _It_ ," Bridget responded, and started to do a little dance number. "You know, _working it_!"

"Yeah, you're not kidding you will!" Gristle exclaimed happily. "You're not kidding you will, 'cause you'll be there as my plus one." Then he looked shy. "Assuming you'll say yes?"

"Yes!" Bridget exclaimed.

"Yes!" Gristle fist-pumped into the air.

"Yes!" the Snack Pack exclaimed.

"Meantimes," Gristle said, "maybe we should find some other way to …" he pulled down his shirt. " … Work up an appetite."

"Oh, really," Bridget said in that voice again. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

 **Okay, here comes that part in the story where Poppy sings that song.**

Bridget walked into the bathroom of the rink, and decided to freshen up. The boys left the bathroom, so they could give us some privacy, and that left us girls in the bathroom alone. I sat on the edge of the sink, thinking about Branch … _What he said, of course_.

"Hey, Poppy," Suki slid over to me. "So, what do you think of Branch?"

 _Wait, what_?

"Yeah, Poppy," Chenille slyly said.

"I don't like Branch, you guys," I shook my head.

"We never said you did," Satin smirked. "We just asked if you liked him."

I turned into a brighter shade of red, but then went to another place where they wouldn't bother me. And then they followed.

" _If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

 _I guess I've already won that_

 _No man is worth the aggravation_

 _That's ancient history, been there, done that_." I turned my head, to Suki, Chenille, and Satin, who were ready to sing as well.

" _Who d'you think you're kidding_

 _He's the earth and heaven to you_

 _Try to keep it hidden,_

 _Honey we can see right through you_

 _Girl you can't conceal it_

 _We know how you're feeling_

 _Who you thinking of_ ," they sang as well, hopping up and down, following me.

" _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_ ," I shook my head, crossing my arms.

" _You swoon, you sigh. why deny it, oh-oh_ ," the girls swung their hips.

" _It's too cliche; I won't say I'm in love_ ," I snootily said and walked away. I saw the girls shrug, and then follow me again.

" _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_ ," I slumped, and then grinned up at Gristle, who was smiling dreamily.

 _It feels so good when you start out_

 _My head is screaming, 'Get a grip girl!'_

 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_ ," the girls and I finished that last line together, with enthusiasm.

" _Girl you can't deny it_

 _Who you are is how you're feeling_

 _Baby we're not buying_

 _Hon we saw you hit the ceiling_

 _Face it like a grown-up_

 _When you gonna own up that you got, got. got it bad_ ," the girls sang, making a pose that represented how I felt.

I hopped from one sink to another, and finally caught the eye of Branch. He wasn't looking at me, though, and I felt myself melt. Then I scowled and turned away.

" _No chance no way I won't say it, no no_ ," I shuddered.

" _Give up, give in, check the grin; you're in lov_ e," the girls teased.

" _This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love_ ," I shook it off.

" _We'll do it until you admit you're in love_ ," the girls bobbed their heads.

" _You're way off base I won't say it_

 _Get off my case I won't say it_ ," I walked past them, obviously upset.

" _Girl don't be proud; it's okay you're in love_ ," the girls clasped their hands. I grabbed a lost flower petal off the floor and gazed at it, feeling a smile crawl on my face.

" _At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_ ," I breathed, stroking it, and fell flat on my back - gently. Okay; it's official. I sorta - SORTA - like Branch.

 **And here we are. Thanks for everything, and please bring in reviews! Hope you Texans are okay for the Hurricane!** **Oh, and the song was sung by Susan Egan, from the movie** _ **Hercules.**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Oh, my jeans. I was very surprised with the amount of reviews I got from last chapter, I'm not lying. Praying for those who were affected by Harvey. Anyway, please review and favorite and follow ( Huh? ) this story and others, because, and for sure, I have another story planned in mind. It'll only be shown after I'm done with Poppy's P.O.V. Also, there was a Guest who said something about Creek's accent; I'm sorry! I get so wrapped up on trying to mimic an Aussie accent, that I forget about everything else. Now to the story!**_

I guess I went a little nut-so in the bathroom, because now, and I think officially, I kinda - sorta - _like Branch_? Argh, I don't know! His deep blue eyes, his firm chest ( not that I look at it ), and how secretly kind he is, and whenever he's stoic, he's so …

SNAP OUT OF IT, POPPY!

My thoughts ended when I realized that we were all climbing upon Bridget's head, trying to make a wig of it all. We did successfully, but I couldn't get the Branch thing out of my mind. In the rink, Bridget and Gristle skated around the rink, and we have to move with them, to our unhappiness. For Bergens who didn't know how to have fun, they looked like they were having fun. After a few somewhat-ridiculous and hard-to-stare-at moves ( **During the movie, I felt a bit weird during this part. Back to the story!** ), Gristle spun Bridget wildly and her wig flew apart, making us fall all over the place. I held onto Bridget's hair and grabbed Branch's hand before the others flew away, and with surprising strength, I pulled them back on Bridget's head, Branch in my arms. For a silent moment, I stared into his eyes as he did me, and I felt as if he was trying to tell me he lo-

Gristle turned back to Bridget, whose hair was restored. I let myself breathe afterwards, not making eye contact with Branch. The only ones who knew I kinda liked Branch were Suki, Smidge, Satin, and Chenille; I couldn't let them know I _liked_ Branch on a _courting_ level. That's right! Courting! Who am I talking to?

Bridget grabbed Gristle atop of her hand and spun him recklessly with one finger, and soon enough I knew they were going to lean in, which they did, and lean in, closer … until-

"Your Majesty." Chef was with us in the rink as well, wearing a pair of skates herself. Oh, my hair!

"You seem like you're … having _fun_."

"Oh, yes!" Gristle grinned. "Meet the lovely Lady Glitter Sparkles!"

We began to shake, as well as Bridget, who didn't mind us at all, but she didn't say anything, which was quite good for now.

"You remind me of someone," Chef looked at us. We kept shaking.

"She's, ah, going to be my plus-one," smiled Gristle.

"Really?" asked Chef. "For a moment there, I thought you were … _changing the plan_." Why does she keep scaring people?

Gristle laughed, though, and so did Bridget, who did it nervously. Cooper began, but we had to shush him.

"This won't be a problem, Your Majesty," Chef grinned. "I'll get my worthless scullery maid to get another plate ready for Lady _Glitter Sparkles_." I felt Bridget skate away as Gristle began to talk, "Put her plate right next to mine, because I want her right by my-HEY!"

Bridget ran out of the rink, her laces undone. One of her roller skates fell off but she kept running as Gristle yelled, "Lady Glitter Sparkles!" Soon enough, Bridget reached the castle as I thought of Branch once more. Oh, his eyes were glinted with slight fear when I caught him, but it seemed as if he _liked_ me. Oh, don't get your hopes up! Oh, right! CREEK'S ALIVE! The Trolls you had a crush on since the age of ten, and Branch, since thirteen minutes ago. Exactly; all I needed to do was to forget about Branch and all was well.

Bridget swirled in her skate and flopped onto her bed, us no more her wig. She let out excited breaths and as did I, because I was actually getting tired.

"I think the king really likes her," Cooper smiled.

"You really think so?" Suki asked.

"I know, right!" Biggie exclaimed.

"This was the greatest day of my life!" Bridget turned to us. "Thanks, Poppy! Thanks to all of you!" She turned to Branch. "Even you I guess."

Branch's smile evaporated and turned into a scowl.

"I just thought something like that could never happen to _me_ and it just did," Bridget smiled. "I feel so excited I could scream! _Ahh_!"

Let me tell you that scream was very quiet.

"Oh, I could scream too; Creek's alive!" I exclaimed with joy. Finally, I'm nothing thinking about that sarcastic, grumpy, hunky Branch-

POPPY!

We all screamed yay, happy Creek was alive, but it all stopped when we heard Branch screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Branch, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I thought we were celebrating," Branch shrugged, smiling.

"That's your happy shout?" Cooper asked, amazed.

Branch scowled. "It's been a while."

"Well, you'll have plenty of practice," I nodded. "'Cause we're going to save Creek, and life will be all cupcakes and rainbows again!" While the others cheered, Branch held his hand up for me to hit. I was taken aback, but I tried to hit it, but he swiped it away.

"Up top! Too slow!"

I grinned at him, sensing that he wasn't as grumpy or as sarcastic as he used to be. He smiled at me to and I reluctantly broke our glance. RELUCTANTLY?

"Okay, guys," I nodded. "Let's go save Creek!" We all ran towards Bridget's door, but she blocked it.

"No!" exclaimed Bridget. "You can't leave … you have to help me be Lady Glitter Sparkles at dinner!"

"The one where they're serving Troll?" Branch asked. "No thanks, we'll pass."

"You have to help me be Lady Glitter Sparkles! I need you!"

"Bridget, you don't need us anymore," I said, walking towards the door. "You and the king can make each other happy!"

Bridget's eyes flared. "That's impossible! Only eating a Troll makes you happy! Everyone knows that!" She ran to her collage and ripped it. "I wish I didn't go on that stupid date!"

"Bridget … we didn't mean …" I began.

"Just go! Leave my room and leave me alone!" Bridget exclaimed.

"Please listen!" I exclaimed as Branch and the others left.

"BRIDGET!" Chef's voice boomed. "WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?"

Branch tried to take my hand. "We have to go, Poppy. C'mon." As he practically _dragged_ me, I looked back at Bridget with a pained look. She didn't have to live that way. She really didn't. A plate fell through the chute and landed on Bridget's head.

" _Scrub that dish_!" Chef yelled.

"Yes, Chef," Bridget whispered.

What did we - I, actually - do?

 **And here we are. How many of you keep listening to the Sound of Silence by these guys? A lot of people are commenting on it kindly, and who here has nostalgia for old shows? Well, you can go to YouTube and search up Nostalgia Kid Shows. Trust me; I nearly died of nostalgia watching that. Man, do I miss the old shows. Thank Goodness Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie's coming to Nick on November 23, 2017. When I tell my friend, he's going to flip! Not literally, but still. Tell me how you did on the video, and I'll see you guys later.**

 **Pray for Harvey!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I know it has been a long time since I updated, due to school and bans and schedules, but I'm back here! Anyway, and as you can see, the story's coming to a close, and there's a bit of a twist at the ending. I pray for those affected by Hurricane Irma, especially those in Florida ( one of my best friends grew up there ). So, here goes the chapter, and hope everyone with Harvey is alright!**

The Snack Pack, Branch, and I ran through the castle, trying to be as quiet as possible. Cooper kept bringing up a time about his uncle, but I ignored him as I led my friends back into Gristle's bedroom. Biggie opened the door, and we all peeked in to see Gristle in a workout outfit, about to hop onto a treadmill. We turned to Bridget's roller skate and so was Gristle's cape, where the brooch shined.

As Gristle kept singing, earphones on, we crawled onto the bed and tried to pry off the brooch.

"Creek, we'll get you out!" nodded I, trying to forget what happened with Branch.

"Hurry!" Biggie cried.

"It's stuck!" Biggie grunted, trying to pry the brooch open. Branch spotted a reflection in the brooch and turned to see Barnabas, the dog-thing-lizard he was. I didn't know _what_ he was, actually.

"Run!" I screamed, and we all darted everywhere. Branch and I tried to pop the brooch off of the cape, but it really did seem stuck.

"Over here!" screamed Cooper, and we turned to the other part of the Snack Pack, as they crawled into Bridget's roller skate. Barnabus chased us, really, across the whole room before the skating incident, and we may have broken a few things. We both ran into the roller skate, holding onto the brooch, as Barnabas leaped into the air and crashed upon the bed, sending us into the air and rolling down the halls. I turned to a wall lamp as we were about to make a turn, and I yelled, "Satin! Chenille! Sharp right!"

Both twins nodded as they swung their hair, that was connected, and it wrapped around the lamp, turning our roller skate down another hall. Guy Diamond helped too, by shoving glitter into Barnabas' face as he nearly crashed into something.

"Look!" Biggie pointed at a hazard sign, but the roller skate didn't stop any time soon, so it was used as a ramp, as we flung out of the window, the brooch flying out of our hands and into Barnabas' mouth! CREEK! Luckily, he spit it out of his mouth and it flew into the air. Courageous, I leaped and I caught it in mid-air. Only one problem …

" _Branch_!"

Apparently, he found it a sign to fling out his hair, which joined mine, and he pulled me back into the roller skate. I gave him a look of approval, but we crashed through a window, still screaming, a lamp, through a hard floor, a sculpture of King Gristle, and sped past a guard posing in front of an artist. We went so fast, the loincloth fell off, and we crashed into the floor. The brooch fell into the air, but Branch and I caught it before it fell to the ground. Everyone surrounded us, as we opened it and-

Creek was gone.

"No," I whispered, tears sparkling. "It _can't be_. He just can't be gone."

"I'm so sorry, Poppy," Branch softly said. "We're too late."

"Actually, your timing is perfect."

We looked up to see Chef with a cage - and she slammed it over our heads, and soon enough, everything turned black.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't really feel as inspired for this one, but I'm serious, there's a lot more to come. I hope to get more reviews on this than before, and don't worry, the second fanfic is in process. Actually, I'm working on three. Thinking of, at least.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm back! Sorry for the long delay, guys, I've been so stressed with school so far. Don't worry; this'll keep running until it's finished! I already have two ideas in mind for my fanfictions, and I think you're going to like them. Anyway, on with the story! I hope everyone's okay, and nobody's hurt, or anything.**

Chef slammed the cage onto a nightstand as she strolled around the room. I gripped its bars, angrily. WHERE WAS CREEK? I knew he didn't die, since it would be so stupid if he did, but, like, WHERE WAS HE? My head spinning, I turned to the others for explanation.

"Sorry, but I can't have you leaving before our special dinner tonight. A dinner of which you're all invited!" Chef exclaimed, grinning maliciously.

"You'll never find them!" I screamed. I'd rather get eaten then seeing my people get eaten. "Not where they're hiding!"

Chef turned immediately, a sharp look in her eye. "Oh, you're right, I can't find them."

 _That_ was easy.

"But I could … with someone they know."

She leaned to my face.

"Someone they can trust."

My eyes widened as I tried to understand.

"Someone … like this guy."

 _Creek_.

She unzipped her sack and pulled out my beloved troll, who looked ever-so-gleeful, and he stood in front of us, smiling guiltily. He was alive, for Pete's sake! Why was he guilty? Didn't matter as we cheered on him, happy that he was alive. Everyone was happy, gleeful, and we all knew we were safe.

Except Branch, who flung out his hair and wrapped it around Creek's neck. Over and over again, Creek gagged for breath, dangling in the air. The Snack Pack and I held him back as Branch yelled, "He's selling us out!"

"Branch, at least give him a chance!" I screamed. It's not possible that Creek's selling us out.

"Thank you, Poppy," Creek said, holding his throat.

See? Told you.

"I'm selling you out."

The tips of my hair wrapped around his neck, even tighter than Branch's grip. The others tried to hold me back, but failed, Branch smirking. HOW COULD HE? I traveled through storms, got eaten by a fish and a bird, partnered up with Branch, met a _cloud_ , went to Bergen Town, snuck into a castle, met a Bergen and befriended her, lost her trust, nearly got eaten by a crocodile-thing, and I wound up in a cage, face-to-face with a world-class idiot! ALL TO SAVE THE WORLD-CLASS IDIOT!

"You better explain yourself, Creek!" I yelled, my hair back in place.

"As I was about to accept my fate," Creek began, clearing his throat, "I had what I can only describe as a spiritual awakening." From there, he explained about how he "didn't want to die" and how he struck a deal with Chef, saying if they let him live, he'd show them where the Trolls were located. What … How did he knew where we were located?

"No …" I began, breathless. "Creek, please don't do this."

"Believe me, Poppy, I wish there was a me-not-getting-eaten way," Creek nodded.

"But there isn't," Chef nodded, sharpening knives. Cooper gulped.

"And now I have to cope with it for the rest of my life," Creek cocked his head. "At least you get to die with a clear conscience."

I gaped at him, amazed. Is he serious?

"So, in a way, you could say, I'm doing this for you," Creek smiled, stroking my cheek. He pulled the cowbell from my hair and booped my nose, although all I saw was darkness and pain. How could he do those things? The others gasped around me, and from there, I couldn't remember anything.

* * *

I woke up shortly before I found a bunch of Trolls surrounded by me - my people. They were all scared and curious, and my father rushed over to me after I began to stretch.

"Poppy!" he exclaimed, excited. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright!"

He trapped me into a hug, but I denied it. I turned away, slumping. "Yeah, I'm great," I shrugged. "Got everyone I love thrown into a pot, thanks for asking."

There wasn't happiness in my voice either, and the Trolls began to surround me.

"Poppy," Biggie began, "are you being sarcastic?"

I fumed up, and turned to him. " _Yes_!"

The others gasped, stunned by how I was acting.

"I'm sorry," I feebly said, talking to everyone. "I don't know why I thought I could save you. All I wanted was to keep everyone safe, like you did, Dad, but I _couldn't_!"

"Poppy …"

"I let everyone down," I shrugged, slumping to the floor. I didn't know what to do, but accept my fate, unlike Creek. Death wasn't inevitable here, and now, it was time to accept that I'm not always going to see a blue sky.

"But Poppy …"

"You're right, Branch," I nodded, turning away. "The world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows."

I don't know what happened then, but I heard gasps. I heard my world crumbling, not even my favorite song to pick me up from failure. I felt the pot move a bit as everyone around me turned gray as well, losing their colors. No one was going to pick me up right now, and if anything, there was just that one Troll I needed, but I couldn't put my name on it. Silence filled the entire pot as I thought of how we were going to end, and how there was no more than what there was. If there was any. We're all going to die.

" _You with the sad eyes_."

I picked my head up and turned to Branch, who was walking his way over to me. The other Trolls paid attention to him, but I didn't. Like I said, no song to cheer me up.

" _Don't be discouraged_."

Branch kneeled beside him, and turned my head towards his direction, looking into my eyes. You know things are terrible when _Branch_ is singing for you.

" _Oh, I realize_ ," he sang, " _it's hard to take courage. In a world, full of people, you can lose side of it all, and the darkness still inside you makes you feel so small_."

Immediately, my hug-time bracelet turned on, but I covered it, not ready to hug _anybody_. Kind of how Branch felt. Now, that I am gray, I don't have to worry anymore.

I think.

Everyone else's turned on, but they didn't hug each other, me as well. I was done for. What was the point of hugging?

Branch lifted me up with his hands. " _Show me a smile, then. Don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing. If this world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bare, just call me up and you'll know I'll be there_."

Branch made a funny face, which made me smile a bit, and turned to my feet. I felt a bolster of heat glow through me as I noticed a vibrant pink blasting through my body. My hair, skin, and clothes turned back to its full whole, me inspecting it all.

" _And I see your true colors, shining through, I see your true colors, that's why I love you_ ," Branch softly sang, behind me.

I turned around, eyes wide. What did he say? He _loved_ me? How … when … I didn't-

I didn't have to stop pretending.

Branch was there to accompany me on this trip.

Branch got into my head.

Branch saved me from the spiders.

Branch smirked when I strangled that world-class nimrod.

He was always there, and I just didn't know it.

Not thinking, I smashed my lips onto his, and wrapped my arms around him. He was so daring and I heard his heart beating very fast, but my eyes were closed. I just loved him, and I think I was glowing even brighter. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't recognize him.

Skin of teal blue.

Hair of midnight blue.

Clothes of vivid colors.

I gaped at the new Troll as he took my hand, grinning, and we began to sing, earning the colors of other Trolls. They all glowed, one by one, us dancing in the middle. We all came together as we shared a hug and smiled. Everything seemed right again, before Chef captured us again.

"Thank you," I softly told Branch.

"Thank _you_ ," he said.

"For what?"

"For showing me how to be" - he shrugged - "happy."

"You're finally happy?" I asked, grinning. Then I noticed where we were. "Now?"

"I think so, happiness is inside of all of us, right?" Branch asked, grinning. "We just need someone to help us find it."

A little Troll girl yanked on my dress. "What's going to happen now, Princess Poppy?"

"I don't know, but I know we're not giving up," I nodded, smiling. I turned to Branch, as everything was good in the world.

Nope.

The pot began to shake a bit, and we all huddled together. Muttering began to explode through the entire pot, staring into the ceiling of the pot. We waited for that bloodthirsty Bergen …

And saw Bridget.

 **Woo! I finally finished the penultimate part of the story! It means 'second-to-last,' for those who don't know. Don't worry; the next chapter should be updated by either tomorrow or Thursday ( on Weds., I'm working on a presentation ). So, that's it and you guys know how I feel about reviews! Love all of you!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **SkyZoneKiller ( I'm going to start that. )**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm back! This was a huge surprise, wasn't it? Me writing on a daily basis? Well, I finished my homework earlier than usual, so here I am! Also, to answer one of your questions, a chapter for my new fanfiction,** _A Quest for Happiness_ , **is coming up very soon, so stay in tune for that! Please read and review, and this is the last chapter of Poppy's POV. It's been a long way since when I started ( June, was it? ).**

"Bridget?" I asked, surprised. What was she doing?

"Poppy, you guys, you have to get out," Bridget urged, and poured us out of the pot. We scrambled quickly to get out, but I stayed behind and let out a shocked breath.

"Bridget, what are you-"

"You have to leave, like, right now!" Bridget urged, shooing us.

"No, let us stay! In fact, come with us!"

"And let it be easier to find you? NO way!" Bridget ran to enter the castle. We were outside, by the way.

"But Bridget-"

"Poppy-"

" _Bridget_!" I cried as she was going to leave. She turned around, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Poppy," she nodded, the tension dying. How could Bridget do that? When she knew what they were going to do to her?

"You know what they'll do to you," I whispered.

"I know, and you taught me how to be happy," Bridget said, bending down to my level, "and I'll love you for that."

"I feel the same way, Bridget," I nodded. I sighed, defeated, but how could she leave? We heard a yell, and I saw Bridget walk back into the castle, saying, "Bye, Poppy." I was done; so many goodbyes in life, and I was getting tired!

"Bridget!" I screamed.

She turned around, and pushed me away with a single finger. I hugged it, with all my might, and she let go, closing the door. Accepting Bridget's terrible fate, I turned away, wiped tears from my eyes, and rushed over to Branch.

The Trolls chanted cheerily as they ran through tunnels, me holding a torch. Branch was by my side, but he turned, confused.

"Poppy?"

"Bridget just ruined her life to save ours, it's not right," I shook my head. "She deserves to be happy."

I was to be the one to save the Trolls, like my father. My mother suffered a terrible fate, and I wasn't going to live the same way. I was going to live the life I was meant to live, as a dreamer, a Troll, a princess, and the lover of Branch. I was to be queen the day I married, and now, I'm going to do something that makes me stand from the rest. I turned to the castle, fierceness in my eyes.

"They _all_ do."

* * *

"When do we come in?" Suki asked, in one of Bridget's roller skate. I had a plan to save Bridget and us Trolls, who were hiding, and it needed _all_ of us. We were tucked in a roller skate, ready to save Bridget, who was getting yelled at Chef. Geez, she needs a day off.

" _Guards, lock her up_!" screamed Chef and the angered Bergens. The guards cornered her and that was our cue. With force, we pushed the roller skate, as it went into the room, glided up Barnabus' tail, leaped into the air, and we hopped out, ready to hop onto Bridget's head. The roller skate slipped into her foot as she spun, and we transformed our hair into the wig Bridget had as Lady Glitter Sparklez.

Gristle and everyone else gasped. She didn't look _that_ different.

"What?" Chef asked in amazement.

Gristle gasped and popped in front of us. "BUt how … why ...?"

The Snack Pack and I climbed off of Bridget's head, hair normal again. "She didn't think you'd want someone like her."

"I mean, hello? Is it me you're looking for? I didn't think so," Bridget slumped.

Chef turned to all of us, eyes wide, and yelled, " _Guards, finish her_!"

"Wait!" I screamed, before they attacked. They listened to me, to my surprise. "King Gristle, when you were with Bridget, you were feeling something, right?"

"Yes, I was," admitted Gristle.

"That _feeling_ , that was happiness," I nodded, to everyone's surprise. The tailor at the bib shop perked up.

"You have to eat a Troll to be happy," he said. "Everyone knows that, right?"

"Yeah, but King G's never eaten a Troll in his life," Cooper added.

"No, I haven't," Gristle nodded, and slipped on Bridget's roller skate, "and here I am, with my belly empty and my heart full."

To be honest, I've heard better. From _Creek_.

The other Bergens seemed to nod, as if taking me seriously. All of that ended when Chef popped up with a sharp blade.

"Don't listen to her," Chef screamed. "There's only one way to be happy : _my way_!" She slammed a knife before Branch, who stumbled, and she hit Gristle's head, laying out his tongue. It rolled forward, like a treadmill, and Branch rolled into Gristle's mouth in fear. Not.

I bumped into Branch, after flinging off of a slingshot Satin and Chenille put together with their hair, and lurched to my feet. _Stick with the plan_ , I muttered.

"Happiness isn't something you put inside, it's already there," I warned once more. "Sometimes, you just need someone to help you find it."

"Can I really be happy?" asked a Bergen.

"How about me?"

"Sign me up!"

"Me, too!"

"Can I really be happy?" asked the tailor.

"Of course," I nodded, grinning. If anything, I wanted this plan to come into play. "Happiness is inside of all of us! And I don't just say it, I feel it."

All of a sudden, the room darkened, a bright spotlight over my head. Where did it come from? I have no idea. ( **I never liked how they began to sing and immediately, the Bergens began to agree, so here's my version**. )

" _Hold on_ ," I began to sing, " _something big is coming, like a lightning bolt, a lightning bolt, and this bright light, illuminates the way to a brand new place and a brand-new day_ …"

" _I don't know what to expect, but we'll never, be the same_ ," Branch ended, following me. Immediately, the entire Snack Pack joined me and we started dancing at the same time. Trolls immediately jumped from the chandeliers, as my plan worked out, and they all began to dance as well.

" _Live it up, whatever you're feeling, you and I, soon we'll be sailing_ ," we all sang. " _You work out our colorful world, you work out our colorful world_!"

All around, Bergens began to dance as well. At first, it looked stupid, but then they got used to it, and all of them were smiling. Not all, but most, and that greedy, bitter Chef was looking as if she lost this battle.

Guess what? SHE DID!

" _Get outside the lights,_ " we began, quieting down. " _We're gonna rock this crazy ride, come with me and we'll live like we own the sky, take off like we're butterflies, making noise like dynamite_."

Chef then found it her chance to eat us. Running towards Branch, we cowered, but Bridget threw a well-aimed spoon at her head, which made her stumble; Satin and Chenille used their hair to trip her, who fell into a grill, which caught on fire ( **I never liked what Cooper did here.** ), and with enough force, it fell down flights of stairs and towards the woods. We saw the sack around her waist unzip itself, before we lost sight of her, and saw Creek screaming for his life.

Don't have to worry about him again.

" _You work out whatever you feel it, Live it up, whatever you're feeling, You and I pretty soon we'll be sailing, You work out our colorful world, You work out our colorful world_." We stormed out of the castle, dancing our way to the Troll Tree, which I haven't seen in awhile, Branch and I in the lead. " _Here we go and it's just the beginning, Yeah you and me we're spinning, you work out our colorful world, You work out our colorful world_!"

My father, the Snack Pack, Branch, and I ended up on a large mushroom, in front of the entire Bergen Town and the Trolls, who kept cheering for me.

"I know her!" Biggie kept chanting.

My father turned to me, and nodded, smiling. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

I felt tears sting my eyes. My mother did something great, my father too, and know, I was one of them. Despite the party-throwing and the limitless childness, I was going to be a queen one day. _NO one_ was going to change that.

Branch, with a loving smile, took my hands into his, but we stumbled a bit, because with her hair, Smidge stretched the mushroom into the sky, leaving Branch and I alone.

"I know it's not officially hug-time, but …" Branch stretched out his arms, smiling bashfully.

"I'm your princess, and as your princess, I decree that hug-time … is all-the-time," I said, and I nuzzled my face into his neck. We stayed like that for a while, but then we felt a pair of slender arms hug us.

Cloud Guy smirked. "High five."

Branch and I shared a look, and slapped CLoud Guy's hand forcefully, playfully shoving him off the cloud and into Bergen Town.

Branch grabbed my left hand, dipped me down, and his hair covered our faces, as we locked lips together. He was mine and I was his.

 **AND THAT'S ALL, FOLKS**! **I'm seriously going to miss this, like, a lot, but I'm still writing fanfiction, so … Anyway, I hoped you guys liked the story, and there it is. Bye, and I'll see you soon, with** _ **The Quest for Happiness**_ **!**


End file.
